Saiyen 1/2- Dating Disaster
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Ranma goes out on a date..and the girls act like you think they would..and a few storms are coming..


  
Ranma felt the storm..it was coming.   
  
***  
  
Salen woke up..she liked this room..sure it wasn't like her room at the palace..but it was a lot better than that pod rode around the galaxy.   
  
Who would have known he was trained in a universe where Freeza had killed all but handful of Saiyens off..and that a prince and a low class warrior who forgot he was a Saiyen after falling head first into a canyon as baby became Super Saiyens. Or that Vegeta's son from the future killed Freeza easily. Well they sure made Ranma from a man into a Super Saiyen. The fact that he was a Jurai prince was interesting..and she wanted to record the look on Azusa face when she called him "dad".   
  
***  
  
Ranma woke up and wondered if he would ever have a day that was even vaguely normal. The threw a ball and a minifridge appeared. Ranma got a drink out of it and drank it in one gulp. Ranma then vaporitzed the container.   
***  
  
"School?" Ranma asked and added"I haven't been to one yet that people have had the common sense not to fight me"  
  
"School..bah" Salen said.   
  
"You're going to school too" Nodoka said.   
  
"What? I'm Salen, Saiyen Princess..school is boring and the fights won't be worth my time" Salen said.   
  
"Man she reminds me of Vegeta" Ranma thought as his mother and Salen fought over if Salen and him would go to school..so Ranma teleported over to Tenchi's house.   
***  
  
When Nodoka was distracted by Ranma's teleport, Salen yelled "Solar Beam!" and temporarily blinded Nodoka and made her escape.   
  
***  
  
Akane wondered what she was going to do today..school got vaporized. She really couldn't train by breaking bricks and training dumbies...then Salen landed infront of her and said "Want to spar?"   
  
***  
  
Ranma was sitting with Ryoko watch TV.   
  
"This beats going to school and vaporizing it" Ranma said.   
  
"Really must you sit around and do nothing" Aeka said.   
  
Ranma gave Aeka a strange look.   
  
"What?" Aeka asked.   
  
"I find you trying to date Tenchi disgusting..you're our great aunt"Ranma said.   
  
"That is perfectly normal in Jurai society..and we have removed the genetic problems that inbreding has"Aeka said.   
  
"I still find it disgusting" Ranma said.   
  
Ryoko hoped that Ranma would do that to Aeka more often....she enjoyed seeing the princesses knocked downa few pegs.   
  
***  
  
Salen was amused. Akane wasn't that good of a martial artist..but she had guts and was extremely stubborn. Akane's extreme anger might be useful when she learns how to throw a Kibolt..and use the anger to enhance the power of the bolt..  
  
***  
  
Nabiki wondered if she could get pictures of the exotic princess..though when she saw that her cameras were trashed and the film hanging on the clothes line, Nabiki thought she better not try.   
***  
  
Ranma was relaxing...when some cloaked person tried to kill him with an energy rapier. Ranma threw his shirt at the person...and hit them in the face with it.   
  
Now he got a better look at his attacker..it was a woman..and she was ticked.   
***  
  
A white cabbit showed up at the Masaki house..and Ryoko knew that this was bad... Nagi was after someone.   
  
***  
  
Ranma was ducking blows and enjoying the light work out.   
  
"Hey I'm Jurain royalty.. kind of don't want have to kill you" Ranma said.  
  
"Kill me? You have 90 trillion credit bounty on your head..and you're worried I'll kill you?" Nagi said.   
  
"You know why I have a bounty on my head?" Ranma said.   
  
"Only said you are extremely powerful" Nagi said.   
  
"I have the power of Jurai..and that of a Super Saiyen" Ranma said going SSJ.   
  
Nagi knew that 90 trillion credits wasn't enough for a Super Saiyen....   
  
***  
Dr. Clay was annoyed that Nagi didn't fight Ranma...however the brain of the scientist named Dr.Wheelo and his assistant Dr. Kochin he found might be useful. Little did Clay know that they really wanted his tech and find the body of earth's strongest fighter.   
***  
  
Mamoru smiled...he found an artifact that might give him the power to defeat Ranma and win back Usagi's heart.   
  
He had to win her back..Ranma had been warping the timeline and Chibi Usa had started to flicker...  
  
In another dimension a little girl was laughing.. it was easy to get subtle control over Tuxedo Kamen..it was also easy to get total control over him..but too many people had done that. She prefered the subtle approach.. Mamoru's love for Usagi was easy to use..and Usagi's feelings towards Ranma made Mamoru the perfect pawn..and the Black Armor of Chaos , along with the Armor of Harrier and this new Super Saiyen would allow her to kill two birds with one stone...  
***  
  
"Hey Ami, you want to go out on a date tonight?" Ranma asked Ami.   
  
"Ssssure..." Ami said unsteadily.   
  
***  
The storm had come in..it was a tornado.   
***  
News of Ranma and Ami's date spread like wildfire. Usagi knew she had to stay out of the way at the moment, as did Salen and Ukyo..since charging in like a lunatic wouldn't get them on Ranma's good side.   
  
Every other girl(even Akane), that was after Ranma was preparing for combat..and sharpening, waxing or building weapons to use .   
***  
The date was more or less a picnic in the with foods from all over the world.   
  
"Its something interesting Goku taught me.."Ranma said munching on a cooked bug.  
  
"Yes ,but why in a park?" Ami asked.   
  
"Tons of women are going to be after me..and try to fight you, I need room to move, and not level a building" Ranma said.   
  
Then the storm struck.   
***  
  
Akane leaped off of tree and tried to smash Ami's skull with a mallet.   
  
"Ranma will restore the honor he removed from the Tendos" Akane thought..and she might want him for some other reasons.   
  
Ranma cut the mallet with one of his swords and punted Akane into a tree.   
  
"Akane...if you wanted a date, all you had was ask" Ranma said.   
  
"You're dating anyone?" Salen asked.   
  
"Yeah..you want to fight as well?" Ranma asked.   
  
"No..I'm just here to see how well my training of Akane has gone" Salen replied.   
  
Then Shampoo attacked. She was knocked away by Ranma.   
  
"You just had to ask for a date" Ranma said.   
  
"Ah..but why date..you Shampoo's airen" Shampoo said.   
  
"Huh?" Ranma said.   
  
"When male outsider defeat amazon, he be married to said amazon" Shampoo said.   
  
"OK...but does it apply to male aliens?" Ranma said.   
  
"Errr...err.."Shampoo said...since it was never brought up if they were defeated by an alien. ..but guessed that no mention of aliens inplied consent.."Yes".  
  
Ranma really didn't like that answer..and then Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus showed up.   
  
"If you want to date me, all you had to was ask" Ranma said and sighed. He knew several women would show up..but this was getting stupid.   
  
Then several monsters and Dr. Kochin showed up.  
  
***  
  
"Who is this world's strongest fighter?" one of the monsters asked.   
  
"Shampoo world's strongest fighter"Shampoo said, thinking all the aliens on earth, like Ranma , didn't count.   
  
"Shampoo?..OK...." the monster said(all the aliens had anime sweatdrops).   
  
The monsters attacked. Shampoo launched a fury of kicks and punches ..and used her maces as well. The monsters were trashed.   
  
"Very good..that's what we expected of you.." Kochin said..the blasted her, Akane and the three Sailor Senshi members to the ground with a shot from his cane.   
  
Ranma tried to attack..but slammed headfirst into an electric forcefield. After frying for about thirty seconds Ranma fell to the ground.   
  
"Interesting...leave him..get those girls.."Kochin said..   
  
***  
Tenchi killed another of Dr. Clay's robots.   
  
They weren't easy. However during the chaos of the fight, Zero took Aeka's place. Now the trap was set..for Tenchi and the world's strongest fighter....  
  
***  
  
  
  
  



End file.
